


Diabolik Group Chat

by Saricess



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Group chat, M/M, Memes, Texting, lots of swearing, mukami's will finally know how much of a dick karlheinz is, relationships will come in soon!, sakamaki's being sakamaki's, some oc's might get thrown in, they say they hate each other but they really love each other, you gonna find out yui's past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: laito decided to make a group chat with his brothers plus yui and a lot of stuff happens! people get added, left and added again, jealously and crack. but the most fun of all...MEME's. story is better then summary characters get a little OOC





	1. how it started

_ Laito has created a group chat _

_ Laito has added ayato, kanato, subaru, shu and reiji to the group chat _

_ Laito has named the chat brothers _

**Laito** : hello everyone~!

**Ayato** : what the fuck?

**Kanato** : laito what have you done?

**Reiji** : laito what is the meaning of this?

**Laito** : i created a group chat so all of us can talk to each other~

**Kanato** : no

**Ayato** : no thanks

**Reiji** : as much as i hate to admit it i agree with ayato and kanato

**Laito** : eh?! Why?

**Kanato** : cause i hate all of you

**Ayato** : same

**Laito** : you two are so mean! 

**Ayato** : have you just figured that out?

**Kanato** : what an idiot

**Laito** : how mean! To your own brother!

**Reiji** : wait, shu is on here, why isn’t he responding?

**Laito** : he’s probably sleeping~

**Reiji** : figures

**Reiji** : well as much fun as this has been, and i mean not at all, i shall be leaving.

_ Reiji has left the group chat _

**Laito** : i don’t think so

_ Laito has added Reiji to the group chat _

**Reiji** : laito why? I can just leave again

**Laito** : and i’ll add you back again

**Reiji** : we’ll see

_ Reiji has left the group chat _

_ Laito has added reiji to the group chat _

_ Reiji has left the group chat _

_ Laito has added reiji to the group chat _

_ Reiji has left the group chat _

_ Laito has added reiji to the group chat _

_ Reiji has left the group chat _

_ Laito has added reiji to the group chat _

**Reiji** : laito!

**Laito** : just give up reiji, you’ll never win~

**Reiji** :....

**Kanato** : oh? Is reiji admitting defeat?

**Reiji** : impossible, i never admit defeat

**Ayato** : that sounds like a challenge

**Reiji** : ayato no

**Ayato** : ayato yes

**Subaru** : what the fuck! 

**Ayato** : a wild subaru appears

**Laito** : hello subaru~!

**Subaru** : shut up! Just what is this? My phone has been going off every second

**Laito** : oh has it now~

**Subaru** : shut up pervert

**Laito** : you think that may hurt me, but it doesn’t, it only makes me grow stronger

**Kanato** :...

**Ayato** : laito are you ok?

**Reiji** : indeed that sounded unlike you

**Laito** : i’ve been spending more time with bitch-chan~

**Ayato** : chichinashi is mine!

**Kanato** : excuse me? She’s mine!

**Ayato** : hell no she’s mine!

**Kanato** : she’s mine!

**Reiji** : both of you stop fighting

**Reiji** : i can hardly handle your fights when your off your phones, i don’t want the same on them

**Ayato** : fuck off reiji

**Reiji** : language

**Subaru** : speaking of the human, why isn’t she on here?

**Shu** : cause you broke her phone dumbass

**Laito** : Shu! Your here~   


**Reiji** : finally done being a deadbeat?

**Shu** :....

**Kanato** : i think he’s gone back to sleep

**Reiji** : figures

**Ayato** : anyways!

**Ayato** : we need to have chichinashi on here

**Subaru** : why?

**Laito** : it’s fun when bitch-chan’s around~

**Subaru** : sick pervert

**Laito** : you think that may hurt me, but it doesn’t, it only makes me grow stronger

**Kanato** : again?

**Reiji** : Subaru is right, miss komori should be on this chat

**Reiji** : i need someone on here who doesn’t make me angry

**Kanato** : i thought she did make you angry?

**Reiji** : much more less then you lot

**Kanato** : but yui doesn’t have a phone since Subaru broke hers

**Ayato** : nice going dumbass

**Subaru** : shut your mouth before i shut it for ya

**Ayato** : you wanna go bitch?

**Subaru** : yea i do!

**Ayato** : alright then let’s go!

**Subaru** : let’s go!

**Reiji** : there will be no fighting!

**Reiji** : the damage you two cause costs a lot of money

**Reiji** : don’t make me spend it on damages when it can be put towards something more useful

**Subaru** : like what?

**Reiji** : food

**Ayato** :...fine

**Subaru** :...fine

**Laito** : that was exciting!

**Kanato** : no, it wasn’t

**Reiji** : back to business, we will need to buy miss komori a phone so that she can join

**Kanato** : subaru should pay for it since he broke it

**Ayato** : seconded

**Laito** : third~!

**Subaru** : what the hell?!

**Reiji** : you did break it subaru, it’s only fair that you pay it

**Subaru** : tch...fine

**Ayato** : he even tch’s in text

**Ayato** : what a loser

**Subaru** : that fight is coming back

**Reiji** : no it’s not

**Subaru** :...fine! I’ll but her a new phone!

**Laito** : yay~!!

**Shu** : finally

**Subaru** : shu! You were watching the whole time?!

**Shu** : yeah…

**Reiji** : why am i not surprised


	2. yui joins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yui joins the group chat!

**Ayato** : Subaru! Did you get chichinashi a new phone?

 **Subaru** : yeah yeah i got it

 **Subaru** : she’s doing the startup shit now

 **Ayato** : good

 **Kanato** : it will be fun when yui is here

 **Laito** : heyo~

 **Subaru** : no

 **Laito** : how mean Subaru! Show some love for your older brother

 **Subaru** : no

 **Laito** : :(

 **Laito** : it doesn’t matter! I’m with bitch-chan

 **Ayato** : say what?

 **Ayato** : why the hell are you with chichinashi?

 **Laito** : i’m helping setting up her phone

 **Subaru** : i’m pretty sure she can do that by herself

 **Kanato** : just like you broke her old phone by yourself

 **Ayato** : BURN!

 **Subaru** : shut the fuck up

 **Reiji** : please stop with this petty squabbling

 **Reiji** : Laito, how far done is miss komori’s phone now?

 **Laito** : it’s almost done~!

 **Laito** : she’s just putting in some details then she’s joining

 **Subaru** : i feel bad for her joining

 **Subaru** : she had to deal with this

 **Kanato** : she deals with this everyday

 **Kanato** : she can take it

 **Subaru** : i beg to differ

 **Ayato** : i’m sure you do

 **Reiji** : stop

 **Laito** : she’s finished~!

_Laito has added Yui to the group chat_

**Yui** : hello everyone!

 **Laito** : hello bitch-chan~!

 **Kanato** : hello yui

 **Ayato** : chichinashi!

 **Reiji** : welcome miss komori

 **Subaru** : hi

 **Shu** : welcome

 **Ayato** : shu! Your awake

 **Shu** :...

 **Reiji** : i never get my hopes up

 **Kanato** : do you even have hope?

 **Ayato** : BURN!

 **Reiji** : no thanks

 **Reiji** : did it once

 **Reiji** : caused a lot of mess

 **Kanato** :...

 **Ayato** :...

 **Subaru** :...the fuck?

 **Reiji** : never mind

 **Laito** : wow

 **Reiji** : let’s switch topics

 **Yui** : please

 **Reiji** : miss komori, how is your phone? It is working well?

 **Yui** : it’s perfect! Thank you for asking Reiji!

 **Yui** : and thank you Subaru for buying me one :)

 **Subaru** : it’s the least i could do

 **Subaru** : since i broke your old one

 **Kanato** : we told him to buy one

 **Kanato** : he gave in easily

 **Subaru** : quiet you

 **Kanato** : since when am i ever quiet

 **Subaru** : when your up to something

 **Kanato** : remember that

 **Subaru** : ok?

 **Reiji** : stop it

 **Ayato** : chichinashi!

 **Yui** : please stop calling me that

 **Ayato** : never!

 **Ayato** : what’s your home screen picture? 

**Yui** : a flower!

 **Yui** : i haven’t taken any pictures yet so i had to use a default

 **Ayato** : i’m coming to you

 **Yui** : why?

 **Ayato** : so that you can taken pictures of me and have one as your home screen!

 **Subaru** : no one wants that

 **Kanato** : agreed

 **Ayato** : is that fight coming back?

 **Subaru** : i think it is

 **Reiji** : i think it’s not

 **Yui** : it’s ok ayato! I’m going out later to take some pictures to use :)

 **Ayato** : no

 **Ayato** : you will have one of me

 **Yui** : but i was going to have a dog

 **Ayato** : a dog is better then me?

 **Kanato** : yes

 **Subaru** : yes

 **Laito** : yes

 **Reiji** : agreed

 **Ayato** : fuck all of you

 **Laito** : i think you would rather fuck bitch chan~

 **Laito** : ;)

 **Ayato** : Laito!

 **Yui** : Laito! Don’t say such things

 **Kanato** : please don’t

 **Subaru** : i don’t know what’s worse

 **Subaru** : hearing the pervert or reading his texts

 **Ayato** : they’re both disgusting

 **Kanato** : agreed

 **Reiji** : agreed

 **Yui** : agreed

 **Laito** : bitch-chan! Not you too!

 **Yui** : but it’s true

 **Kanato** : haha

 **Laito** : you think that may hurt me, but it doesn’t, it only makes me grow stronger

 **Subaru** : this shit again?

 **Ayato** : ANYWAY!

 **Ayato** : chichinashi! Your home screen will be me!

 **Yui** : you not going to give in are you

 **Ayato** : have you met me?

 **Yui** : yeah, and i regret it

 **Subaru** : BURN!

 **Ayato** : i’ll forgive you since your having me as your lock screen

 **Yui** : fine, i’ll have you

 **Ayato** : good!

 **Laito** : ohya? Are they gonna fuck?

 **Reiji** : laito!

 **Reiji** : enough

 **Laito** : fufu~

 **Ayato** : can we kick him out?

 **Yui** : since laito created this chat, no

 **Subaru** : shame

 **Laito** : you think that may hurt me, but it doesn’t, it only makes me grow stronger

 **Ayato** : are you fucking serious?!

 **Laito** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Subaru** : stop that

 **Ayato** : it’s creepy

 **Subaru** : just like you

 **Ayato** : you wanna fucking go?!

 **Subaru** : hell yeah i do! Let’s go!

 **Ayato** : bring it on bitch!

 **Subaru** : your gonna have no fangs once i’m through with you!

 **Ayato** : tough words from fucking snow white!

 **Subaru** : at least i can laid as snow white!

 **Kanato** : BURN!

 **Reiji** : stop it both of you!

 **Laito** : this is fun! Aren’t you glad you joined bitch-chan~

 **Yui** : yeah, it’s super fun -_-  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yui is here! and it looks like she's not enjoying it, no one can blame her though. some people may think that yui is OOC but of you've read the manga and games translation (or played the games) you'll know that yui has a sassy side and that. i wished the anime kept that but they didn't :(
> 
> be ready for the next chapter :)


	3. name changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> laito changes everyones names, unsurprisingly it doesn't go well

**Ayato** : i’ve been thinking

 **Kanato** : you actually think?

 **Laito** : a bad sign

 **Subaru** : an omen

 **Ayato** : fuck all of you

 **Ayato** : ANYWAY

 **Ayato** : normally in group chats dont we change our names?

 **Laito** : i forgot about that! thank you for reminding me ayato-kun!

 **Kanato** : reminding you?

 **Subaru** : oh?

 **Subaru** : wait

 **Subaru** : laito if your doing what i think your doing DON’T FUCKING DO IT

 **Laito** : Too late~!

_**Laito** has changed **Laito’s** name to **Mister Sexy**_

_**Laito** has changed **Ayato’s** name to **Can’t Tie**_

_**Laito** has changed **Kanato’s** name to **Teddy Daddy**_

_**Laito** has changed **Subaru’s** name to **Vroom Vroom**_

**Vroom Vroom** : FUCK

 **Can’t Tie** : oi what’s with mine

 **Mister Sexy** : cause you can tie your tie

 **Can’t Tie** : yes i fucking can!

 **Mister Sexy** : prove it

 **Can’t Tie** : don’t feel like it

 **Teddy Daddy** : what does mine mean?

 **Mister Sexy** : oh kanato, my sweet brother

 **Teddy Daddy** : don’t call me that

 **Mister Sexy** : boo :(

 **Mister Sexy** : just search it up ;)

 **Vroom Vroom** : DON’T DO IT

 **Vroom Vroom** : HE’S A PERV KANATO! DON’T SEARCH IT!

 **Mister Sexy** : but he’s curious

 **Vroom Vroom** : you sick fuck

 **Vroom Vroom** : and what’s the deal with mine?!

 **Can’t Tie** : HAHA! Because your named after a car!

 **Can’t Tie** : that’s funny

 **Vroom Vroom** : IT’S NOT

 **Teddy Daddy** : it is

 **Vroom Vroom** : SHUT THE HELL UP

 **Vroom Vroom** : and what about shu and reiji’s name!

 **Vroom Vroom** : you haven’t changed theirs

 **Mister Sexy** : whoopsie~

_**Mister Sexy** has changed **Shu’s** name to Shoe_

_**Mister Sexy** has changed **Reiji’s** name to Glasses_

**Mister Sexy** : done~

 **Glasses** : i received a notification that my screen name has been changed

 **Glasses** : i would like to know why and who did this

 **Teddy Daddy** : laito did it

 **Teddy Daddy** : ayato said that it’s normal for names in group chats to be changed

 **Teddy Daddy** : so laito did it

 **Mister Sexy** : why you gotta sell me out like that

 **Vroom Vroom** : he could of just scrolled up to see what happened

 **Mister Sexy** : oh

 **Glasses** : laito is this true?

 **Glasses** : wait

 **Glasses** : which one is laito?

 **Mister Sexy** : here i am!

 **Mister Sexy** : and yes it was me :)

 **Glasses** : just great

 **Shoe** : really laito?

 **Shoe** : couldn’t think of anything better

 **Glasses** : i like it but it could be better

 **Can’t Tie** : wow

 **Can’t Tie** : is shu here?

 **Shoe** : my phone kept ringing with notifications

 **Shoe** : although i like you name subaru

 **Shoe** : or should i say

 **Shoe** : Vroom Vroom

 **Vroom Vroom** : FUCK OFF!

 **Yui** : oh my what happened?

 **Teddy Daddy** : laito changed our names

 **Teddy Daddy** : well except yours

 **Mister Sexy** : bitch-chan is the grand finale!

 **Vroom Vroom** : oh boy

 **Mister Sexy** : last name change of the day!

 **Yui** : i feel like i already know what it is

 **Can’t Tie** : same

 **Vroom Vroom** : same

 **Teddy Daddy** : same

 **Shoe** : same

 **Glasses** : i agree

_**Mister Sexy** has changed **Yui’s** name to **Bitch-chan**_

**Bitch-chan** : why am i not surprised

 **Vroom Vroom** : ditto

 **Can’t Tie** : wait

 **Can’t Tie** : I CAN’T CHANGE MY NAME

 **Mister Sexy** : names can’t be changed within 24 hours

 **Vroom Vroom** : THAT’S A WHOLE FUCKING DAY

 **Mister Sexy** : then we better use them good

 **Vroom Vroom** : FUCK YOU

 **Can’t Tie** : FUCK YOU

 **Mister Sexy** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Glasses** : as much i do not like what laito has done we cannot to anything until tomorrow

 **Mister Sexy** : suck it up bitches

 **Vroom Vroom** : i’m gonna fucking beat your ass

 **Can’t Tie** : after me you can

 **Vroom Vroom** : no

 **Vroom Vroom** : i want to beat him up first

 **Can’t Tie** : too bad bitch i’m gonna do it first

 **Mister Sexy** : why don’t you two fight each other and the winner goes first

 **Can’t Tie** : good idea

 **Teddy Daddy** : first time for everything

 **Vroom Vroom** : get ready bitch

 **Vroom Vroom** : you won’t be able to walk after i’m done with you

 **Can’t Tie** : bitch you won’t be able to fucking stand after i kick your ass

 **Bitch-chan** : please don’t fight!

 **Glasses** : miss komori is right, no fighting or there will be punishments

 **Mister Sexy** : punishments? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Glasses** : no

 **Mister Sexy** : ( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°)

 **Vroom Vroom** : you sick fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally an update!! sorry for the long wait, i'm still continuing this story. if you guys wanna see the boys + yui do something don't hesitate to tell me :))


	4. yui's a savage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> names are changed, planning is involved and yui's a savage

**_Teddy Daddy_ ** _changed their name to_ **_Candy_ **

**Candy** : fuck you laito

 **Mister Sexy** : such big words for a small man

 **Candy** : WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

 **Glasses** : don’t anger him laito

 **Candy** : DID YOU SEE WHAT HE SAID TO ME REIJI

 **Glasses** : i did and i do not approve, laito do not anger kanato again.

 **Glasses** : and kanato, i will make you chocolate cake if you calm down

 **Candy** : thank you reiji

 **Mister Sexy** : wow

 **_Vroom Vroom_ ** _changed their name to_ **_FU-laito_ **

**FU-laito** : i agree with kanato, fuck you laito

 **Mister Sexy** : awww, my little brother put me in his name

 **Mitser Sexy** : so proud :)

 **FU-laito** : idiot, the fu means “fuck you”

 **Mister Sexy** : rude :(

 **Candy** : it’s what you deserve

 **_Can’t Tie_ ** _changed their name to_ **_Ore-sama_ **

**Ore-sama** : finally

 **Ore-sama** : a name i’m worthy of

 **FU-laito** : strange

 **FU-laito** : i don’t see your name as annoying asshole

 **Ore-sama** : bitch i will throw my fucking hands

 **FU-laito** : bring it

 **Glasses** : there will be no fighting!

 **Mister Sexy** : awww :(

 **_Bitch-chan_ ** _changed their name to_ **_Yui_ **

**Yui** : finally

 **Mister Sexy** : not you too bitch-chan! :(

 **FU-laito** : out of everyone here she deserves to change her name

 **Candy** : i agree

 **Mister Sexy** : but why couldn’t bitch-chan change into something good

 **Mister Sexy** : it’s back to her name :(

 **Candy** : it’ better then the name you gave her

 **Mister Sexy** : rude! :(

 **_Glasses_ ** _changed their name to_ **_Reiji_ **

**Reiji** : i agree with subaru and kanato

 **Ore-sama** : of course you would as you changed it to your name as well

 **Reiji** : there’s nothing wrong with my name

 **Shoe** : I beg to differ

 **Yui** : Shu! Your here

 **Shoe** : I heard reiji being confident and I didn’t want that

 **Shoe** : so here i am

 **Yui** : ok?

 **Candy** : are you going to change your name shu?

 **Shoe** : too much effort

 **Reiji** : good for nothing   
  
**Shoe** : heard that one before   
  
**Shoe** : get better reiji   
  
**Ore-sama** : LOL

 **FU-laito** : get fucking rekt

 **Reiji** : no swearing

 **FU-laito** : fuck you

 **Ore-sama** : fuck you

 **Candy** : wow

 **Candy** : i can hear reiji sign despite not being in the same room as him

 **Yui** : I hope he’s ok

 **Mister Sexy** : Reiji needs to let loose, he’s too serious

 **Ore-sama** : OH MY GOD

 **Ore-sama** : I HAVE THE BEST IDEA

 **Yui** : oh no

 **FU-laito** : i highly disagree

 **Candy** : same

 **Ore-sama** : WHAT IF WE TAKE REIJI TO A NIGHTCLUB

 **Ore-sama** :  GET HIM DRUNK AS FUCK

 **Ore-sama** : GET HIM DANCING AND SOME GIRLS

 **FU-laito** : I TAKE BACK EVERYTHING I SAID

 **FU-laito** : THIS IS A FUCKING GREAT IDEA

 **Yui** : this is a bad idea!

 **Mister Sexy** : how about a strip club? ;)

 **Ore-sama** : IT GOT BETTER

 **Candy** : did it really? 

**Ore-sama** : YES

 **Ore-sama** : OH IT’S GONNA BE A GREAT NIGHT

 **Yui** : i still think this is a bad idea!

 **FU-laito** : but how the fuck are we gonna get him in a nightclub?

 **Mister Sexy** : it will be tricky but i’m sure we can make it work

 **Candy** : you guys should make another group chat to discuss it

 **Candy** : he’ll see it otherwise and will make sure it doesn’t happen

 **Ore-sama** : good idea kanato!

 **FU-laito** : can we delete the messages we already sent?

 **Mister Sexy** : leave that to me

 **_Mister Sexy_ ** _has deleted 25  messages_

 **Shoe** : i saw all of that

 **Ore-sama** : you better not tell

 **Shoe** : relax i won’t

 **Shoe** : record everything

 **Mister Sexy** : oh we will ;)

 **Yui** : i still think it’s a bad idea

 **Ore-sama** : your opinion doesn’t matter

 **Yui** : you could all get into big trouble!

 **FU-laito** : it’ll be worth it

 **Yui** : would it really?

 **Mister Sexy** : you gotta live on the wild side once in a while bitch-chan

 **Yui** : i’m living with 6 vampires as well as 4 kidnapped and wanting me

 **Yui** : i think i’m living on the wild side laito

 **Ore-sama** : OH SHIT

 **FU-laito** : SHE’S SNAPPING

 **Mister Sexy** : wow bitch-chan you really said that

 **Mister Sexy** : are you on your period? ;)

 **FU-laito** : LAITO

 **Ore-sama** : ew

 **Candy** : that’s disgusting

 **Shoe** : laito

 **Shoe** : your in trouble now

 **Mister Sexy** : why’s that?

 **Shoe** : every man knows not to mention the menstrual cycle in front of women

 **Shoe** : because they’ll beat you for it

 **Mister Sexy** : but it’s bitch-chan though

 **Mister Sexy** : what can she do? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **_Yui_ ** _has changed_ **_Mister Sexy’s_ ** _name to_ **_fking ugly hoe_ **

**Ore-sama** : OH MY GOD

 **FU-laito** : HOLY SHIT

 **Candy** : FUCKING HELL

 **Shoe** : get rekt

 **Mister Sexy** : BITCH-CHAN (☉_☉)

 **Yui** : (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

 


End file.
